coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9934 (25th November 2019)
Plot Paul has had a sleepless night, worrying about the other lads that Kel abused and wondering if their lives have been as messed up as his. Billy assures him they he has everyone’s support, but Paul remains disdainful of his mother. Hope demands a firework party and her rudeness causes friction between Fiz and Evelyn. Jade offers to take the child out to avoid further conflict, but her face shows that she has motivations of her own. Chesney finds Gemma in tears at the hospital and she reveals to him that Kel is a paedophile. He’s horrified that he may have abused Joseph and says he’ll involve the police if Paul won’t. Tyrone confesses his worries about Hope’s behaviour to Fiz but she feels the girl just needs proper family time. He therefore agrees to the firework party. Roy has plans to see Richard again. Michael is still furious with Aggie over her consulting Adam. Evelyn is derisive about Fiz awarding Hope’s behaviour with a party. Sarah grows suspicious about what Nick is up to with the work on the factory site. Finding Kel trying to get into No.5, Chesney attacks him and accuses of being a paedophile. The police arrive and arrest Kel for burglary. Paul sees him being led away. Nick admits that his plan is to change the business model to packing and distribution rather than manufacture. Sarah demands he tells the others. Paul is horrified when Bernie confesses she’s told the police everything. He feels pressured to face his demons at a time not of his choosing. Michael rings Grace and begs for another chance. Roy and Richard enjoy a game of chess. Richard is keen to see his brother's cafe and overrides Nina’s opposition to his plan to visit. Under questioning, DS Barnard confronts Kel with the photographs of the boys and tells him they are examining his laptop. Kevin and Jack join the firework party at No.9. Jack goes into the back yard and soon afterwards the adults rush out to find an out of control fire raging in a bin with Hope and Jack alone there. The smoke and flames get to Jack and Kevin is furious at the danger his son has been exposed to. Tyrone tells Fiz things have gone too far. Released by the police, Kel bursts into No.5 and threatens Bernie. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *DS Barnard - Anthony Hunt Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and back yard *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Incubator room *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and viewing room *Richard Lucas's flat - Bedroom Notes *Aled, Bryn, Carys and Llio Brown appear in this episode but are portrayed by prosthetic babies instead of real ones due to the characters' premature births. *The policewoman who arrests Kel Hinchley and reads him his rights is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police come calling for Kel; Michael begs Grace to give him another chance; and Nick outlines his vision for an all-new Underworld. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,881,128 viewers (14th place). Category:2019 episodes